


joke me something awful just like kisses on the necks of best friends

by theyellowcurtains



Series: Isak og Even [22]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, 7 minutes in heaven, Drinking, First Kiss, Isak and Even are friends for the most of this, Kisses, M/M, New Years kiss, This isn't fluff but it's not angst or smut either, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Five times Even and Isak kissed, one time it mean something more.





	1. that’s one way to introduce yourself (party kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anything like this has been done before but I really like the idea. I also am not sure on how I should tag this so if you have any suggestions for tags on this please comment them! x

Looking back on the first time it happened, Isak doesn’t regret it entirely. It got his friends off his back about hooking up with someone at that stupid party, and he met Even.

-

“Bro, that Emma chick so wants in your pants! She’s basically undressing you with her eyes!” Magnus jumped and clapped his hands together. Isak couldn’t help but to compare him to a child.

“I don’t care, I’m not interested Mags.” Isak was stern with him.

“It’s not fair! Now you’re gay, girls want you even more.”

“Mags, shut up.” Jonas stopped him, “First off, Isak was always gay and second, you don’t have game thats why girls want him more than you.”

“Yeah and you’re ugly.” Mahdi laughed.

“Whatever guys.” Magnus mumbled, “Our boy Isak should still hook up with someone. We all know he hasn’t gotten laid in months.”

“Wow, a smart idea from you for once dude!” Jonas laughs.

“I don’t need to get laid.” Isak is really getting sick of his friends trying to hook him up at every party they went to.

“You might be a whole hell less grumpy if you did, bro.” Jonas argues.

“Yeah! Look theres even a guy checking you out!” Magnus pointed to a guy standing across the room, who turned away quickly after being caught.

“He’s a good looking guy Issy, go for it.” Jonas clapped his shoulder.

Isak took a deep breath, pushing himself off the couch. Maybe if he spoke to this guy then he could get his friends off his back.

He heard a series of cheers behind him. Isak rolls his eyes and continues on his mission.

“Hey” Isak said, looking at the guy mentioned earlier. It was a shock to Isak that this guy was taller than him and he had to look up at him.

“Um, hi.” The guy turned to face Isak.

Isak swore he was looking into the eyes on an angel. Baby blue’s burning their path over Isak’s face.

“Is there a reason you came to say hi to me, other than completely demolish my self esteem with your face?” The boy laughed, running a hand through his messy up-do hair.

“Uh, yeah actually.” Isak blushed looking down.

“Okay, so what is it you want then?”

“Oh um, right. You see, my friends seem to have some weird obsession with me getting laid,” Isak scoffed. “and one of them seemed to notice that you where looking at one of us. So here I am, sent over to you.”

“Well that’s a perfect reason to come talk to me, however I don’t sleep with people before knowing their names.” The boy raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

“Isak.” The boy smiled and whispered his name back to Isak.

“Well Isak. I’m Even and now I’m going to get your friends off your back okay?” Even smirked, before placing his hand on the back on Isak’s neck.

Isak didn’t get time to react to anything before Even’s lips to crashing into his own. The kiss was messy and rushed, their lips breaking apart when being shoved into the wall by people passing by.

Isak could hear his friends cheering obnoxiously from across the room.

“Go get it Issy boy!” He hear Jonas yell over the others. Isak just smiled and flipped them off still kissing Even.

When they finally pulled apart Isak was laughing softly at the situation “Well that’s one way to introduce yourself.”

“It really is. I wasn’t sure if you’d punch me for doing that.” Even was laughing now too.

When both boys had calmed down and caught their breath Even spoke up.

“Well I don’t know about you but I don’t wanna kiss you and leave you hanging. Give me your phone.” Even held his hand out.

“What, so you can run away with it?” Isak smiled cheekily.

“No. I’m putting my number in your phone.” Even smiled back. Even’s smile more charming than cheeky.

-

When Isak got home that night he straight away went to his contacts to message Even, only stopping when he saw what Even had saved himself as.

Isak didn’t get more replies after that, he just assumed Even was asleep. Isak put his phone on charge and tried to sleep as well.


	2. truth or dare (we aren’t fourteen anymore vilde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unfortunately all of the dares and truths in this are things that i've witnessed in a game of truth or dare, the last one went down a little different though.

The next time it happens Isak really should have seen it coming.

Vilde had somehow convinced him to agree to host a small party type thing at the kollektiv on the coming Friday. Vilde’s argument was that the two groups hadn’t been spending much time together anymore, and Eva was missing Eskild.

Isak said he didn’t care as long as there was beer that he didn’t have to pay for. This of course made Vilde ecstatic.

“You can’t invite whoever you want! Please tell the boys that as well.” She spoke in her squeaky voice.

“Uh, okay sure. Just make sure it stays small. We got a noise complaint form a neighbour last time we let you have a party in our apartment.” Isak was trying to be as kind as he could. He didn’t hate Vilde, he just didn’t really know how to cope with her very well.

-

Isak walked to the table his friends usually sat at doing lunch, clapping hands with them all before sitting between Magnus and Mahdi.

“So guess who got dragged into hosting a party for Vilde?” Isak said, acting like it was the end of the world.

“Hey! Cool! Maybe I can hook up with her finally.” Magnus smiled, sitting up more in his seat.

“Man, just because she’s hosting a party it doesn’t make you less ugly.” Mahdi joked.

“Oi! Fuck off, you’re ugly.” Magnus crossed his arms, huffing like a toddler.

“Do you know who’s gonna be there?” Jonas asked.

“Vilde said it was for the two groups to spend some time together so it’s probably gonna be us and the five girls, plus Eskild because he won’t say no to a party.” Isak spoke while trying to shove next lessons books in his bag. “She said we can invite someone if we wanna. I don’t really care, but if you do invite someone just tell me.”

“Oh, man! You know who you should invite?” Magnus spoke way to loudly for where they were.

“Who?” Isak tilts his head waiting for an answer.

“That guy! From last week. What was his name, something with an E, you’ve been texting him all week.”

“Even. You want me to invite Even?”

“Ja! Why shouldn’t you?” Magnus seemed excited at the idea.

“Really that’s not a bad idea, you’re always smiling at your phone now. Invite him so we can meet him and I can give him the best friend/dad talk.” Jonas suggested.

“Okay fine. I’ll ask him.” Isak gave in. He thought it would be night to see Even again in person.

The conversations they’ve been having all week have been great and Isak really thinks that they can be great friends even despite how they met.

“Is Even the only person you guys wanna invite?” Isak asks, getting a unanimous choice of not inviting anyone else. “Okay, you guys need to bring alcohol because I’m hosting.”

-

Isak texted Even after his last class. It was Wednesday so if he asked now Even would have time to be prepared and Isak could warn him about his friends.

 

 

Isak wasn’t dreading the party as much as he was before. It was really a great excuse to see Even again.

-

Friday came quickly. The afternoon was spent with Isak, Eskild, and Vilde tidying the apartment a little and setting up drinks and food.

On the table they had stacks of plastic cups and some paper bowls to bring food to the living room in.

Isak was sitting cross-legged on the floor, stacking beer can into the fridge from the carton that the boys has brought with them when they had arrived about ten minutes ago.

Isak’s phone vibrated from where it was sitting on the floor next to him, he looked down to check what the notification was.

 

 

Isak replied with a simple ‘Okay! I’ll buzz you in when you’re here”

-

Two hours later pretty much the entire group was tipping over the line from being tipsy to flat out drunk. They were all sitting around in the living room. Isak, Even, and Sana had one couch while Eskild, Eva, and Vilde sat on the other. Everyone else was sitting on the floor leaning on furniture.

Eva, who had clearly drunk more than any of the others, yelled something about playing a party game. Vilde excitedly took this on.

“Guys! We should play truth or dare!” Somehow her voice got even higher when she was drunk.

“We aren’t fourteen anymore Vilde!” Isak protested. Even chuckled beside him.

“That’s why we should do it! It’s something that we haven’t done since we were fourteen. Now we are older and it can be more fun.” Vilde explained.

Unfortunately, for Isak, the rest of the group seemed to agree with Vilde.

That’s how in the next fifteen minutes he’d seen the entire contents of Eskild’s sock drawer, learnt that Eva got offered money to sit in an ensuite while a couple bang in the next room over, and watched as Magnus tried to tap ice cubes to Jonas’s nipples.

Now it was Jonas’s turn to ask someone, and before he’d even said anything Isak knew who’d he would ask.

“Even! Truth or dare?” Jonas asks with a wicked grin on his face.

“Dare. More interesting that way.” Even shrugged.

“Wow, wanna keep your life a secret from us Even! I’m offended.” Jonas said in fake offence.

“I’m a man of mystery, just makes me sexy.” Even failed at attempting a wink.

“Sure whatever mate. Anyways. My dare.” Jonas paused for dramatic effect, “A person of your choosing gets to do whatever they life to or near you for two minutes.”

“Sounds kinky” Eskild stage whispered.

“Uh okay cool.” Even accepted. “Isak? Lay it on me.”

“You sure?” Isak was skeptical. The boys would want him to do something to make Even uncomfortable but Isak really didn’t. He was in a new setting with new people. Isak also knew that his friends wouldn’t back off until they got some satisfaction.

“I’m very sure Isak, so hurry up.” Even assured him.

“Okay Isak, ready?” Jonas asked. Isak nodded. “Okay. One, two, three, go!” Jonas started the timer on his phone.

Isak put his hand on the back on Even’s neck and tilted his head towards himself. Isak flicked his head up almost as a warning before he pressed their lips together. This kiss was different from their first one. This one was slow building and soft.

Isak moved off the lounge without breaking their kiss, before moving to sit in Even’s lap. Isak kissed him a little harder, sliding the tip of his tongue across Even’s bottom lip. Isak started running his fingers through Even’s hair, while Even moves his hands to hold onto Isak’s hips.

Isak had forgotten about the group of people in the same room as them until he heard the blaring alarm from Jonas’s phone.

“Baby gay! I’m so proud!” Eskild shouted first, followed by Magnus.

“You really went for it! Wow!”

Isak flushed a deep red, suddenly wanting the couch cushions to open up and swallow him.

“That was hot IssyK!” Eva giggled.


	3. seven minutes in heaven (with Even)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing from the last chapter.

****The game of truth or dare lasted longer than intended. The more people drank the more stupid the dares got. Definitely the grossest thing was when Eva was dared to drink a cup of wine mixed with beer and salt and vinegar chips.

Eva chugged it all in one go before sprinting to the bathroom and throwing up the entire contents of her stomach. Now she was laying with her head in Sana’s lap, Sana playing with her hair while Eva was drifting in and out of consciousness.

Truths weren’t as common at this point, people being more daring the more they drunk.

“Hey Isak, Truth or dare?” Chris asked him, leaning inwards more in the circle.

“I really don’t want to get up so truth.” Isak wasn’t lying, Even had his arm around the back of the couch they were sharing, Eskild now gone to a bar with some other friends. Isak was comfortable.

“Okay, didn’t really have a truth prepared,” Chris thought for a minute. “What’s the kinkiest thing you’ve let Even do to you?”

The group seemed very interested in knowing the answer to this, all leaning it and looking directly at Isak.

“You know we aren’t together right? Or banging even. The kinkiest thing I’ve let him do is probably kiss me or texting me about annoying customers?” Isak answered truthfully.

“Awh, no fun damn. I though for sure you guys where together after that kiss earlier.” Chris responded.

Isak looked around the group. There were confused expressions from Chris, Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus. Noora looked indifferent to the situation, Vilde looked disappointed. Sana looked like she knew something no one else in the room did, and Eva looked, well, asleep.

“Okay whatever let’s move on.” Isak prompts the game to move along. They manage another three questions before its turned back onto Isak and Even.

“Aye, Even! Truth or dare?” Magnus spoke far too loud in his intoxicated state.

“I guess I’ll do a dare again.” Even decided.

“Okay. Seven minutes in heaven. You and Isak. I don’t care what you do, but if you want then you can do something.”

“I don’t know where you expect us to do that, unless you want us to go own to the storage unit because there aren’t exactly closets up here.” Isak protests a little. He knows his friends and he knows that they will most likely try and spy on Isak and Even for the entire time.

“Do it in your room then. Just like shut off the light or whatever okay?” Magnus got up to walk Isak and Even down the hall to Isak’s room. Jonas and Chris followed.

Magnus practically shoved Isak and Even into the room, shutting the door quickly, telling them he’d started the timer.

“You know, this feels even more awkward than sitting out there having them ask questions about us.” Even starts with a soft chuckle.

“Oh yeah I completely agree. I’m sorry they are like this. My last boyfriend was a bit of a douche and since we broke up they’ve had a screening process for every guy I’ve been around that’s not them.” Isak replied. “Good news is they like you. They wouldn’t have shoved us in here if they didn’t”

“I’m glad your friends like me. I like them too.” Isak could just make out Even smiling in the darkness. “Quite frankly I like being your friend, so having them like me makes it a lot easier.”

“It really does.” Isak was smiling now too.

“Hey, so we have time to waste. We might as well use it wisely?” Even stepped closer to Isak.

“It might make them very happy if we walk out of here like we just hooked up.” Isak spoke suggestively.

Even laughed softly and pulled Isak towards him, not wasting time with attaching their lips. Isak wrapped his arms around Even’s neck, fingers instantly sliding into his hair and playing with it. Even’s hands rested on Isak’s waist, pulling at his shirt a little.

They boys kept pulling at each other and kissing enough for them to look as if they’d spent the whole time making out.

Even pulled back and try and look at Isak. “You know, this isn’t that bad if I get to kiss a pretty boy.”

“I can say exactly the same thing. A hot boy who’s taller than me and I can kiss? Yeah that sounds really fun.” Isak smiled.

They heard Magnus’s buzzer go off outside Isak’s room before the door was violently swung open.

“Woah! Guys! You so just hooked up! Look at you,” Magnus said, he sounded almost like a proud parent in a weird way.

“Woah man, I did not expect to see that.” Jonas scoffed.

“Whatever guys, lets just go back out and finish this stupid game so I can go to bed.” Isak grumbled.

They all walked out together. Isak and Even returning to where they were originally seated. “

“Wow guys. You really went all out with that.” Vilde commented.

“I don’t believe for a second you guys aren’t together if you walk out looking like that.” Chris looked at them, expression one of fake skepticism.

“Yeah, not dating Chris. Just friends.” Even smiled politely.


	4. new years (bubbles make him giggle)

Isak and Even agreed not to spend time with the whole group together for at least a little while. That worked for a total of about two weeks.

-

Isak was at a New Years party with his friends. Isak wasn’t happy to be there even in the slightest. When the idea was pitched to him that they were going to a party for New Years the boys only said that it was being thrown by a college student and there would be free booze.

A tiny detail they forgot to mention was the college student throwing the party was Isak’s ex. Isak hadn’t seen Chris since he had graduated from Nissen. He thought he was doing a very good job at ignoring Chris’s entire existence until now.

“You’ll be fine dude. I doubt he’ll even notice you’re here.” Jonas had reassured him after they’d walked inside.

Isak had asked him to stay with him for at least a little while, but pretty much as soon as they’d found a seat Jonas had his eyes on a girl. He gave Isak a look, begging to let him go and talk to her. Isak just rolled his eyes. “Fine, go.”

Now Isak was alone. It looked a little sad really. He had a half empty can of beer in his hand and glitter was now covering him because of some overly excited teenager throwing it on her friend next to Isak.

-

Isak sat along for around forty minutes before anyone bothered him. He felt a weight shift in the couch he was on. Even had dropped down next to him, grinning widely.

“Hi Isak! Can you believe it’s New Years already!” Even was a little too loud for normal.

“Hi Even, I didn’t think you’d be here? It’s a Nissen party?” Isak questions.

“Ah yeah, well my friend Yousef knows the host and he invited us. Have you met Chris?” Even rocked his body back and forth.

“Oh yeah I’ve definitely met Chris.” Isak said, a little sourly.

“Ooh, don’t like the guy then?” Even raised his eyebrows in a typical Even fashion.

“Not even a little. He’s my ex. He cheated on me a shitton when we were together and I didn’t find out for ages, we’d been together for around six months and it sucked a lot. He’s a bit of a douche.” Isak felt himself getting mad about Chris’s existence again.

“Jeez, that is really fucking shitty. I’m sorry he did that Isak.” Even sounded completely sincere. “How come you’re here if you don’t like him?”

“Well you know those friends we aren’t going to hang out around? They tricked me into coming.”

“Wow. That’s not really fair. And they ditched you.” Even sounded sad now.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind really.” Isak said, brushing off Even’s pity.

“It’s okay now. I am here and I am not leaving you.”

“I’m glad Even.” Isak looked up at him and smiled now, his first smile of the evening.

“Now do you want to go get some champagne? There’s a bunch of it in the kitchen and it’s fun.” Even suggested.

“You know, normally I would complain about not liking champagne, but today I think I might like it.” Isak stood up holding out his hand for Even to take. “Let’s go.”

-

An hour later and it was 23:30. Isak and Even had probably drunk two and a half bottles of champagne between them and they were feeling like and happy.

Isak kept on saying the first words that came out of his mouth, and Even would listen and giggle.

“I love the infinity of it, you know? How everything that can happen is happening in an infinite amount of universes.” Isak sighed, looking up at the night sky. The smoke from the early fireworks had cleared enough for the starts to be visible again.

“You know, sometimes I forget you’re so much younger than me.” Even giggles. Isak had learnt tonight that Even get giggly when drinking champagne. Isak can’t help but wonder if something like sprite would have a similar effect on him.

“You’re cute when you’ve had champagne.” Isak told him, poking his cheek.

“You’re always cute, so ha!” Even laughed again, “I win.”

“How do you win, if I’m the one who’s always cute?”

“I win because I get to look at you.”

Isak didn’t reply he just looked at Even. The thought that crossed his mind he didn’t let fall from his lips. ‘ _I wish I was lucky enough to look at you every day._ ’

Isak hadn’t acknowledged the crush he knew he had forming for Even. He hadn’t let himself pause to think about it. Not until now.

Looking at Even he could feel it all. He could feel how over the past month he had been happier than he had in years. He’d felt more confident in himself, he felt he could trust Even with everything. All of the secrets he kept hidden and all the things that kept him awake at night. He also knew he wanted to be that person for Even. He wanted to listen to Even and be there for him in the toughest of times and the easiest.

Isak was startled when there was a loud thump on timber as someone get right next to Isak.

“Well, look at you. Isak Valtersen. Never thought I’d see you again.” Isak didn’t need to turn to see who it was talking. “Oh and who’s this? New boyfriend already? Should I be hurt?”

Isak ignored him, looking at Even and rolling his eyes.

“Hi, I’m Even. We met earlier actually. You know my friend Yousef.” Even was cordial towards Chris.

“Ah! That makes more sense. You’re way out of Isak’s league.” Chris laughed.

“I don’t think that’s an okay thing for you to say man.” Even said in a voice that had an underlying tone of ‘Don’t fuck with me.’

“Woah okay! I was just coming out to say its nearly the countdown. Couple more minutes.” Chris finished before getting up and walking back inside.

“Hey Isak?” Even asked quietly.

“Yeah?”

“I hate him.” Even said leaning into Isak.

“I hate him too.” Isak looked down at his hands.

“You know what we should do?” Even asked.

“What should we do?” Isak was curious.

“We should kiss at the New Year right in front of him.”

“We should probably get inside if we are gonna do that.”

Even stood and held his hand out, this time Even lead Isak to the kitchen so they could get fresh glasses of champagne. They moved back into the living room. Isak immediately spotting Chris across the room, glaring at Isak and Even’s linked hands.

The group around them started counting down.

“10… 9… 8…”

“You sure?” Even asked.

“7… 6… 5…”

“One hundred percent.”Isak reassured him.

“4… 3… 2…”

The room around them was filled with cheers as Even pulled Isak in by the back of his neck for a sweet kiss. This one completely different from all the other kisses they’d shared. It was soft and safe. It felt like a start of a new chapter in their friendship.

Seeing Chris storm upstairs in an upset manner only made it so much better. Isak and Even clinked glasses before sipping them in unison.


	5. let’s start rumours (everyone at nissen thinks we’re dating)

Somehow Even became an even bigger part of Isak’s life over the two weeks after New Years. Most of the time Even would come and chill at Isak’s apartment and they would play video games and watch movies.

Isak would tease Even about his tragic movies and Even would laugh when Isak lost at games he swore he was the master at.

Some days Isak would come and sit at the KB that Even worked at and study until Even’s shift was over and they’d go get dinner together.

Isak started getting shit from his friends because he was spending all his time with Even and he wouldn’t just talk to him. The boys continuously pointed out that Isak and Even were pretty much a couple just without a lot of kissing and sex.

Isak would deny it all the time.

“We aren’t together we just like to see each other. I don’t get to see him every day like I have to see your ugly mugs.” Isak argued.

“But you do! Every afternoon you guys are together and he stays at yours all the time.” Mahdi pointed out.

“It’s not even like he likes me like that. He doesn’t and I’d rather be his friend than nothing at all.” Isak would always play that card. He was sure that Even didn’t like him the same way he likes Even.

“I bet you guys can’t even go a day without contact.” Magnus challenges.

“Yeah, probably not. But guess what? I don’t care.” Isak was getting frustrated now. “Why do you guys even care so much?”

“Because, Isak, you went through so much crap with Chris. He cheated on you and outed out and used you and Even would be so amazing for you. He cares about you so much and it’s blatantly obvious.” Jonas told him, his expression completely sincerity.

-

-

Isak could see Even standing just outside the gate. It annoyed Isak that Even couldn’t come inside to meet him. It felt stupid to have to walk out and get him.

“Hi!” Isak spoke approaching Even quickly. Even opened his arms and Isak fell into his hug instinctively.

“So how was your day besides the boys giving you shit about me?” Even spoke without breaking the hug. Clearly he could read Isak’s mind with how much he needed the hug.

“Pretty boring. I had to listen to Magnus go on and on about his weird BDSM dreams again.” Isak spoke into Even’s shoulder. Isak could feel Even press his lips to the top of his head.

To Isak that was normal. A habit that Even had picked up since New Years. It made Isak relax and feel warm all over.

“Hey do you wanna fuck with your friends a bit?” Isak could feel Even’s smile.

“Sure how?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.” Isak leaned back and looked at Even.

Even quickly moves forward and pecks Isak’s lips. He repeated the motion in quick succession before properly kissing Isak and pulling him in closer.

When Even pulled back Isak stepped out of their hug. He turned and saw his friends standing together all with their eyebrows raised and looks screaming ‘You think we believe your lies.’

Isak can’t tell if they about the kiss or about him telling them that Even and him aren’t together.

Even takes Isak’s hand and they walk like that together until they reach Even’s apartment.


	6. snapshot of his brain (what does this mean)

Isak was panicked. He knew that afternoon probably meant nothing. It must have been Even just craving attention and Isak was easy to get attention from.

-

The boys arrived to Even’s apartments. Even yelled out for his Mums, only to get no response.

“Oh nice! Place all to ourselves.” Even wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Isak just laughed at him, removing his coat and shoes at the door.

Even took longer than Isak to get his stuff off and his bag unpacked. Isak left him in the foyer, walking through the flat to Even’s room. Putting the fact that Isak had been there the day before, going into Even’s room was still a shock to him. It was so extremely Even, almost as if someone had taken a picture of inside his brain and used it as decor inspiration. Isak was amazed by the drawings on the walls. He loved looking over them and trying to figure out the story behind each one.

Even entered his room, distracting Isak from his analysis.

“Hey dude, look what I found.” Even smirked, holding up a joint in front of his face.

“Nice.” Isak smiled back at him.

-

Twenty minutes later had them sitting on Even’s window sill, feeling warm and floaty. Even kept bumping his knee against Isak’s, grinning wide. The moment could have been right out of a movie. The lighting through the window was gorgeous and make it so easy for Isak to see all of Even’s features.

“Man I’m so hungry.” Even whined.

“Yeah, well I don’t think I could help with that.” Isak laughed at him.

“We’re going to make cheese toasties okay?” Even jumped down off the window, pulling Isak with him.

The toasties where a mess, Isak letting Even cover them in spices that where unnecessary before putting them under the grill.

Isak was sat on the bench watching Even do it all. Once Even had put the toasts in the oven he moved to stand in front of Isak. Even put his hands on Isak’s needs, pushing them apart and moving to stand between them.

“Hey Isak?” Even spoke softly.

“Yeah?” Isak whispered back.

“I really wanna kiss you.” Even looked Isak directly in the eyes.

“Why don’t you?” Isak asked, moving forward on the bench to be closer to Even.

“Because I know if I do it won’t mean anything tomorrow, just like a all of our kisses.” Even looked sad almost. It made Isak’s heart hurt.

“What if we don’t think about tomorrow? What if we just think about what’s going to happen in the next minute?” Isak really just wants Even to kiss him at this point.

“Isak and Even: Minute by minute?” Even asked, his face lighting up a bit.

“Yes. Isak and Even: Minute by minute.” Isak smiled.

Isak couldn’t tell if it was him or Even and initiated this kiss, but it was by far Isak’s favourite.

This kiss was the first kiss that wasn’t for show. It wasn’t to shut someone up and it wasn’t to make anyone but him and Even happy. The kiss was slow building and soft. It wasn’t heated, just soft. Isak hoped that Even could feel all the emotion that he was trying to put into the kiss.

It was a disappointment when Even had to pull away and get their toasts out of the oven. It was made up for when he and Even sat on the floor of Even’s room eating the toasts even though they tasted like armpits.

Even took Isak’s plate when he was finished, stacking them and putting them up on the desk.

Isak decided that he was going to spend the next few minutes kissing Even. They lay on the ground, ignoring the pain in their body form the hard surface.

When Isak had to leave, Even walked him home and kissed him on his doorstep. That night was the best Isak had ever felt. He knew there would be things to figure out, but he knew they could do it.

-

The next day Even was waiting for Isak again. This time Isak was only with Jonas when he went to see him. Even reached out and took Isak’s hand and pulled him into a kiss. Isak smiled into the kissed automatically.

“Yeah right, you guys aren’t dating” Jonas snorted next to them.

“Oh shut up Jonas.” Isak rolled his eyes.

“We aren’t official. I was going to try and make it official today but you’re here too and now I feel bad because I only got flowers for Isak.” Even said, raising his other hand up, presenting the bouquet of roses. Isak blushed and looked down at his feet.

“Well fine. I’ll let you guys sort whatever this is out. I have a class anyways.” Jonas said in a fake sour tone.

Even grinned at Isak “Is it okay if I walk you home?”

“Even, you showed up to my school holding roses, which are apparently for me, and now you’re asking if you can walk me home?” Isak looked at him in shock, “You realise I’m not getting rid of you any time soon.”

“I’mglad, Isak Valtersen.” Even started walking towards Isak’s apartment.

“Hey, I have a better name you can call me” Isak said.

“Hmm, what’s that?”

“Your boyfriend.”

Even didn’t respond verbally, but the kiss he gave Isak told him more than any word in any language could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I finished writing this in one night which was a mistake, i started it at 03:40 and finished at 06:55 and i'm so tired so sorry for any mistakes. If you see any please comment and i can fix them! thank you for reading


End file.
